Smarter Than You Think
by james.hofstetter
Summary: Harry comes to Hogwarts during his first year knowing more than Dumbledore would like, can he combat Dumbledore once and for all (Ravenclaw!Lord!Beast Council)


**Smarter Than You Think**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Summary: Harry comes to Hogwarts during his first year knowing more than Dumbledore would like, can he combat Dumbledore once and for all**

Chapter 1: The Incident

Harry Potter was angry, ever since the age of 5 he has been able to remember everything that has ever happened in his life, everything from his parents deaths, to the fact that magic exists, Mr. Potter was currently 9 and a half and he was just looking back in his memories and he realised that it was not right to be kept where he is, children don't get beaten like him but then children don't have magic like him, he was sitting quietly in his cupboard when it happened, Uncle Vernon happened, he came in drunk as per usual lately since he got fired and slammed the door but this time it was different, it was weird, he was blaming everything bad in his life on Harry and he came and took the cupboard door right off its hinges which took Harry straight out of his mind palace, he grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and threw him against the wall.

Harry had no idea what was happening but he felt dirty, his uncle had never done this before, his uncle had just lowered his trousers and walked over to him, getting closer and closer with every second, he grabbed Harry once more and pulled Harry's pants off

(This is the rape scene, please skip this if you do not want to read, I will mention when it has ended)

He picked Harry up and bent him over, taking his very tight arsehole and first shoving his hand in there, widening it and getting him ready, by this point Harry was screaming from the amount of pain he was feeling, he had never experienced this before, yes he knew all about rape and sex and he had figured out that he was gay himself but he never wanted to experience this, he could do nothing, he couldn't escape.

"Get ready to pay freak for everything you have done to this family, to me, for everything we have given you, you repay us by been freakish, well no more"

Vernon instantly ripped his hand out and got his fat cock (for a fat man he had a big cock) and shoved it in Harry's arsehole, screaming out in pain as he couldn't take it, this was just too much, yes he liked guys but he did not want this, why me he thought, why me. Once Harry got used to the pain he stopped screaming as there was nothing he could do, his uncle had him, he was getting fucked by his own uncle, You could physically feel Vernon tense as he cummed inside Harry's arsehole, Cumming all over his face and making him drink it. He was shivering, he was cold and scared and he was bleeding from multiple places including the back of his head, his chest, his arsehole and even his feet, as his uncle finished with him, he went to Harry and jerked him, forcing him to cum and then drink it, Harry slowly slipped into unconsciousness with his magic flaring, his uncle just left him there with faeces all over him

(End rape)

Once he had slipped unconscious, magic was doing it's bit for him, he was getting him help, his magic sent of a beacon to all magical beasts and races but not humans letting them know Harry Potter, Heir to the Potter Family, Chosen one to be Lord and Protector of the beasts, needed help.

The magic pulse was sent all over the magical world, from England, to France, Australia to USA, Pakistan to Bangladesh, Canada to South Africa, and every race was notified, Unicorns, Goblins, Dementors, Phoenix's, Acromantula's, Centaurs, Pixies, Fairies, Veela, Vampire, Werewolf, Serpents, Avian's, Mermen, Demons, Elementals, Grindylow's, Earth & Land Animals and many many others. The first beast council has been gathered, the first in over 15,000 years, over all 20 billion beasts flocked to the meeting point under the earth's crust with one of each beast sent to help Harry Potter.

The Goblins, Unicorns & Demons were first on the scene entering into 4 privet drive, they were immediately met by Vernon & Petunia, the goblins brought out their swords and killed them on the spot, Dudley was behind but they didn't kill him they sent him to the police station to be sent onto child services.

They followed the pulse of magic Harry was emitting to the cupboard under the stairs and for creatures that had seen most things they were shocked, the faeces was stinking, Harry was lying unconscious and near death, the goblin rep sent of cleaning spells, Unicorns made it smell nicer and the demons were onto healing Harry. All three together carried him back to the beast council and laid him in the middle of the room on the bed waiting for him to wake.

No beast would be seen for 1 month, none what so ever, no deaths no births and there would be hide nor hair of Harry.

To be continued...

**Chapter end-**

**What did you think; I do have a plot for this at the moment, we'll see how it goes**

**Please follow, fave, and review, thanks :)**


End file.
